Cupid Wears An Angel Grin
by Treesh Aradia
Summary: BS: ‘It’s the 1880s where life is sweet, simple and undisturbed. But for a certain Lord and Lady things are going to get VERY complicated.’ Chapters five and six added. She knows who's Spike, and she's not loving it.
1. Cupid Wears an Angel Grin

A u t h o r :   T.Aradia

D i s c l a i m e r :   Not mine. Characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc.

A u t h o r ' s  N o t e:   I know all of you are sick of hearing this but this really is my first Buffy fic. After watching the show for sooo many years I decided to write some. Note to anyone reading: If I do continue this, it will be a B/S story. And If I do write any other Buffy fics…it too will be of the B/S kind. So anyone who has a problem with B/S, there's a nice lil button called **Back **that you should click.

'It's the 1880s where life is sweet, simple and undisturbed.

But for a certain Lord and Lady things are going to get VERY complicated.'

Chapter One: Cupid Wears An Angel Grin

"Lady Elizabeth-Anne Summers will be calling on Carney Hall for dinner today Liam. Now it is your duty to make her feel comfortable, do you understand boy?" Lord Wentworth, master of Carney Hall told his eldest born, Liam or what the ladies more affectionately call him, _Angel_. 

Rolling his eyes in obvious discomfort at the mention of his childhood friend Beth, Angel merely nodded in acquiesce. _Dear father, why do you insist on pairing me with her? _

Not that Beth wasn't beautiful, because she was, but they were too good of friends to be anything else and Angel could only wish his father could understand that. If it weren't him that was being forced to take her to balls after balls and dance after dance, he would have been amused. As it was, his hunting buddy Lord Ramsey was having a ball, laughing at the tales of what his father had made him do for Beth. 

Really! Having to match his suit to the colour of her tea dress was a bit too much! Even for his father who made him re-change his attire just so Beth would not look _so alone in that colour_. 

 "_Bloody Poofter," _as Lord Ramsey would so call him after hearing his latest embarrassing moment_. "I'd really like to see the women who could turn ol' Lord Wentworth into such a matchmaker, She must be a hell of a bird!"  _

Angel smirked as he thought of his friend. Lord William Ramsey was not someone he thought even his father could change. He remembered vividly the moment he first met his friend... 

_It was two years ago when Angel was hunting the back woods of his side of the forest when he heard a snort behind him. " Well mate, I see that you are on my side of the woods and if you weren't holding your shotgun like such a Nancy-boy I might even let you continue hunting." _

_It was only after they talked a bit more that Angel realized that William was only joking and that his shooting off his mouth was not to be taken seriously that he decided they were most likely about to become fast friends._

Angel shook his head. Who knew hunting on his new neighbor's property could be so…eventful. Alas, his train of thought was interrupted as he remembered why exactly Beth was coming that night. 

The engagement. 

With a feeling of utter dread Angel could only hope William would pull through for him. He owed him that much. Like his father, Angel decided it was his turn to play matchmaker.

TBC.


	2. Deal with the Devil

A u t h o r :   T.Aradia

D i s c l a i m e r :   Not mine. Characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc.

A u t h o r ' s  N o t e:   I know all of you are sick of hearing this but this really is my first Buffy fic. After watching the show for sooo many years I decided to write some. Note to anyone reading: If I do continue this, it will be a B/S story. And If I do write any other Buffy fics…it too will be of the B/S kind. So anyone who has a problem with B/S, there's a nice lil button called **Back **that you should click.

S e r i e s: Cupid Wears An Angel Grin 

'It's the 1880s where life is sweet, simple and undisturbed.

But for a certain Lord and Lady things are going to get VERY complicated.'

Chapter Two: Deal with The Devil

"NO!" Lord Ramsey exclaimed with vehemence. 

"Please William! When have I ever asked you for anything?" William raised his eyebrow, wanting to respond but Angel was even quicker. "Ok, when have I really asked you for anything this important? I need you to help me. All you have to do is," 

William rolled his eyes, knowing full well what Angel the mad poofter had wanted him to do. The whole point of his being here, at Carney Hall, was to hear what he had to do. 

About a million trillion times. 

"I know what I have to do you git! But I don't see why I must. Or even as you say _want_ to." Ever since he heard the words _pretend_ and _Elizabeth_, he knew no good could come out of his meeting with Angel. 

True, he did owe Angel for saving his life in a nasty tavern brawl but was the debt not repaid with his saving him face by not laughing at Angel when he told him of what his father had made him do for the ever-stunning Lady Summers? 

"You have not even seen her. She's so beautiful and intelligent and…" 

"Then you go marry the bird! I said I liked a challenge Wentworth, not a bloody charades game or a death wish for that matter. The way I hear it she sounds painfully rigid. Like a, a _La-Di-Da_! I am _not_ going to be stuck with her till you manage to get out of YOUR sticky situation."

"Spike!" Angel cried, using his nickname for his friend, the nickname he usually used when he was pissed off with him…which was pretty much all the time, "all you have to do is pretend to be engaged to her. We'll talk to her about it, I'm sure she'll understand _and_ willing to go along with it. 

We aren't made to spend our lives side by side and the only way father will let me be is if she already has another suitor. So just act for a bit. She's not all bad. And if you really can't stand her then call it off in a month, at least by then I'd have enough time to return to France. Where Father cannot find me!" Angel's outburst left him tired and drained and Spike seeing this shook his head. He cannot believe he was actually considering it. She's probably _really_ ugly to look at or even worse really daft. 

"Alright you poofter, I'll do it. But you owe me. And I'll have to look at the bint first before truly agreeing. If she's anything like your mother or worse, like your _ex_ Darla, then the deal is off. And you better come up with an explanation for why I am keeping my outstanding fiancée from my Aunty. You know she still thinks I'm this blackguard who only whores with women at gambling taverns." 

"You are a blackguard who whores with women at gambling taverns." Angel told his friend; smirking at the look of hate William was currently giving him. "But I guess a thank you is in order."

TBC

A/N: Ok guys, I know you want the Spike/Buffy interactions to start but I had to write this in first. If any of you have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to ask. Oh and the thing about reviews, they always make me update faster : )


	3. Calm Before The Storm

A u t h o r :   T.Aradia

D i s c l a i m e r :   Not mine. Characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc.

A u t h o r ' s  N o t e:   I know all of you are sick of hearing this but this really is my first Buffy fic. After watching the show for sooo many years I decided to write some. Note to anyone reading: If I do continue this, it will be a B/S story. And If I do write any other Buffy fics…it too will be of the B/S kind. So anyone who has a problem with B/S, there's a nice lil button called **Back **that you should click.

S e r i e s: Cupid Wears An Angel Grin 

'It's the 1880s where life is sweet, simple and undisturbed.

But for a certain Lord and Lady things are going to get VERY complicated.'

Chapter Three: Calm Before The Storm

"I use the fusil myself, Ramsey. It's much lighter than the ordinary musket and it also tells of a gentlemen's class if one uses such a tool of elegance." Marquis Collin Gerrard said, earning a few nods from his counterparts. 

Spike simply wondered why he was even there in the first place, listening to arrogant pig one address pompous arse two… "Yes, the fusil is a very _elegant_ gun. Is it not?" He said, smiled as pleasantly as one could at the disgustingly grandiloquent marquis before excusing himself to find somewhere less suffocating to situate.

An hour had already past and the guests at Carney Hall were almost all present. _All_ except for a certain young lady for which was the purpose of the entire _regale_. Lord Wentworth, Angel's father, had wanted to announce the engagement of his eldest son to Miss Summers by the end of dinner. And if all goes according to plan, it won't be Angel who'd live the life of a man in chains… 

_She certainly knows how to take her bloody time._ Spike groused silently. He looked towards the other end of the room where Angel stood all the while staring out the window, hoping for her carriage to arrive. For their entire plan to work they needed to have a little tête-à-tête with Elizabeth, otherwise_…_ well that was not a thought Angel liked to particularly indulge in. Spike watched as Angel's tensed face visibly relaxed. He could only guess why. 

With a bit of dramatics, clearly the work of Angel's mother, the attendant announced the arrival of the widowed Lady Joyce Summers and her daughter Elizabeth.

_Let the games begin_, Spike thought as stepped forward for a closer look at the his new _fiancée_.

*

In the carriage 

"Now Buffy, I know you don't want to be here, much less want to be announced engaged, but we don't have a choice. If your father were here, he would have told you the same thing. An arrangement is an arrangement."

Buffy shook her head. " Even if it was made eighteen years ago? Shouldn't I have a say in whom I am to spend my entire life with?"  When she was told of the sudden engagement, to Agnel no less, she was dumbfounded. Having learnt of the fact only two weeks before did not leave her enough time to come up with any excuse or strong argument to help her escape a lifetime of boredom besides the unfairness of society. She was quick enough to realize why friendship between her and Angel was encouraged. 

Her mother had hoped that during the expanse of childhood, she'd one day magically fall in love with her friend… making it easier for the truth to be told. But the wish did not come true as nothing beyond platonic ever came out of their years together. At one point, Joyce did think her daughter had had a partiality for Liam but later found out that he had killedany hope for it to blossom into something more by kissing a certain barmaid at a local tavern. Buffy having found out about it decided to give up her infatuation and that had been that. 

Joyce had often wondered what came over the boy. _He always seemed so genteel_.

_'It's that boy he's been mixing with. That Spike that he has been talking about! He's the one who is to be blamed for my friend changing.' _Joyce thought over what her Buffy had said a long time ago but did not believe that Spike could have been played a significant role in influencing Angel. _No, everyone chooses his own path, with help or not, he alone chooses it for himself._ That had been Joyce's believe but she stayed clear from offering any opinions of that to Buffy, who had ever since then never met the boy, Spike. Whether it was because she was disgusted at him at first or because of her leaving for Bath… Joyce never did understand why. 

"Be nice Buffy. You haven't seen him for two years, who knows…maybe you might like what you see?" Joyce told her child who only stared out the carriage window.

"Perhaps." With that Buffy remained silent, thinking about what her life would be like after tonight. Joyce did not notice the single tear that rolled down her daughter's cheek.

*

A / N : Yeah, I know, I know, Trish is a big fat tease. I promised B/S scenes but I guess you have to wait a bit more yah? I felt like I needed to give a reasonable explanation as to why Buffy has never met Spike before. It's not realistic if I just told you guys that Angel just doesn't like his friends to meet…and that they have never seen each other in balls because they just didn't…not logical right?

I'm babbling again so I'll shut up now. Till the next chapter. TTFN

Oh and thanks to all who have so kindly taken time to review. It really makes my day!!! Keep reading and offer suggestion whatever suggestions you think might help ok?! : ) 


	4. What Happens On Saturday?

A u t h o r :   T.Aradia

D i s c l a i m e r :   Not mine. Characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc.

A u t h o r ' s  N o t e:   I know all of you are sick of hearing this but this really is my first Buffy fic. After watching the show for sooo many years I decided to write some. Note to anyone reading: If I do continue this, it will be a B/S story. And If I do write any other Buffy fics…it too will be of the B/S kind. So anyone who has a problem with B/S, there's a nice lil button called **Back **that you should click.

S e r i e s: Cupid Wears An Angel Grin 

'It's the 1880s where life is sweet, simple and undisturbed.

But for a certain Lord and Lady things are going to get VERY complicated.'

Chapter Four: What Happens On Saturday?  

"Wow." Angel said behind Spike as both men stared at the vision standing before them. She truly was a sight to see. Her hair was piled up on her head with intricate braids converging into one with the help of a small butterfly pin that left a few silky tresses to frame her cherubic porcelain face and delicate neck. Her eyes, a dark amber green that matched the colour of her dress, held the glimmer of a lost sparkle.

She was Venus incarnate. 

_And Angel was right. She did deserve a 'wow'. _Spike was unable to tell what anyone else was saying or if they were saying anything at all. Subconsciously he knew the party had already continued with their superficial chatter, ready to resume ranking each other in terms of class, but Spike remained, rooted to the spot… feeling like the world had stopped and he with it. 

_So this was Elizabeth. _

He felt his fingers itch with the tell tale sign of a poem that was waiting to be written. Beauty like this cannot be left hidden, it had to be expressed or at least he had to try to describe it. Her beauty is truly… effulgent. 

From behind him Angel came forward, ready to greet his childhood friend. "Miss Elizabeth!" He called out to the girl who was halfway down the stairs. Spike rolled his eyes but started walking towards her also, a small smile on his face.

"Angel, has it really been only a year? Everything feels so different." Elizabeth said as she looked at the other man standing with them. She smiled at him, all the while wondering why an introduction was never made. She would have loved to meet him…or for her parents to eighteen years ago, before the matrimonial agreement with the Wentworths. _Who knew? Maybe I would not have argued so much_. 

Never once had the thought that this was the very same man she had claimed to loathe. 

"Are you that bad-mannered? Introduce me." Spike whispered to his dazed friend. Angel turned to look at him and realized his mistake. 

"Oh, you have to excuse me, I seem to have forgotten my manners," He said to Elizabeth who was at the moment smiling back at Spike. 

"Lord William Ramsey this is Miss Elizabeth Summers." 

Rarely had Spike ever wanted to bow to someone but, for probably the first time in his life, he did. Sincerely. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance Miss Summers."  He looked up and was glad to see a faint colouring on her cheeks. 

Ah, so he had affected her. Well it was fair play. She had him somewhat flustered a while ago.

"As do I, Lord Ramsey. But please call me Elizabeth, I try to tell everyone to, but rather unsuccessfully since people still don't listen." She eyed Angel with narrow eyes as she made her last remark. 

"Miss Elizabeth! You look lovely; come let us proceed to the dining room. We have certain announcements to make and…" Lord Wentworth said as he guided Buffy out of the room, leaving Spike and Angel to their own devices.

"Mate, when exactly are we supposed to tell her of the plan? I don't think shouting it across the room would please everybody. Certainly not your father." Angel frowned a bit before shrugging. 

"Well? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Spike said, frustrated. "Are you sweet on her now? Is that it? Whatever happened to freedom and independent choices?" 

"Look, William maybe we should wait another day before we decide." 

"Your engagement is today you poofter! The question is, is whomever you are running away to, is she worth it? I know you Liam, and I know you've met a chit…even if you don't tell me. So what's it going to be, matrimony or independence?" Spike asked his friend. A bit angry with himself if he were to feel disappointed should Angel choose not to carry forth the plan. Hell, he was a rake…and rakes are not supposed to feel for any lady, only until they were lain on beds. And he only just met Miss Elizabeth Summers! 

"Alright. We'll tell her now."   

*

After leaving Lord Wentworth, Buffy approached her mother. "My dear, you seem pleased about something." 

"I am. I just met Lord Ramsey." The look on her mother's face told her to say no more. 

"Buffy, you do know you cannot be harboring feelings and crushes on any Lords or Marquis now. Angel _will_ be your husband and your duty is with him."  

Even if she knew her mother meant well, Buffy felt a piece of her die. She never thought her mother could have truly expected any good to come of her engagement with a man she just did not love. 

She had been let down by the one person she thought would understand her.

Why did she have to live in a time when society had rules that made women less than their true potentials… where girls were not allowed to choose for love… to fight for what was right. 

"I might be married to Angel but that does not mean I would grow to love him. He could have my body but my heart is my own to give. It's mine mother… not yours. Not anybody's."  With that Buffy left her mother, scurrying away from her mother's shocked looked.

"I know Buffy. For your sake I had hoped you did not have to." Sadly Joyce turned away from her retreating daughter.

*

"Elizabeth! We need to speak with you." Angel said as he brought her to a corner where he and Spike had been planning on what to say. "It's about the engagement." 

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. She was so tired of hearing of her engagement. 

"Listen to him pet. It's very important." Lord Ramsey told her gently. Reluctantly she decided to hear what Angel had to say.

"I know you never had intentions of marrying me," Angel looked at Buffy and scowled a bit as she fully agreed with him, "and that is why William here will." 

"WHAT?" Buffy looked at both man in consternation. 

_Stupid git. Trust him to screw up._ "Here mate, let me tell her, your way with words is appalling. Elizabeth, do you want to live your own life? Choose whomever you want to marry? We can do that. 

You see if we pretend to be seeing each other, Lord Wentworth cannot force you to marry his son. And Liam here, well, he could return to France and never be found. Until he returns back for Christmas of course." 

She seemed understand part of it. And Spike continued. "Once he leaves we would pretend to be married and when everything blows off we'll have a divorce. And with your own inheritance being given to you on our marriage day, you can still afford any lifestyle you choose after the divorce.

There might be whispers of scandals and what not, but it's a small price for freedom. Isn't it Elizabeth?" 

The way he was looking at her, like he understood what she has been feeling for almost her entire life… "Yes it is." She said quietly. Never breaking eye contact. She would love to lose herself in his eyes forever if forever allowed.

"So, when Lord Wentworth announces it, we will tell him of our own liaison and he will be forced to call it off. So are we agreed, Buffy?" 

_It was now or never, Buffy_. She thought to herself. Freedom was hers to seize.  "Yes. I believe we are."

  
   


	5. I've Always Been Bad OI!

**Chapter Five : I've always been Bad **

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, William Ramsey, Lord of Brighton Manor and properties, asked himself: "Why me?"

He also alternated that with 'I'm going to kill Angel'' and a final desperate 'will the bint ever shut her bloody gob?'

But alas,** though he could shout as much as he liked in his head, he couldn't get a word in edgewise.**

At least, not to her.

Said bint was in near hysterics and from the looks of it, unlikely to quiet down anytime soon. Staring out the window of the carriage he calmly ignored his wife as she yapped about how unfair the Powers That Be were to have had her tricked into such a…

" Matrimonial disaster!" She cried.

If he ever thought her sweet before he certainly did not think so now as he watched her talk herself into another little rant.

"You! You of all people. You, the corruptor of my friend! Cad of cads. I should have stuck to marrying Angel. But no, I had to rebel. Now, I will have to spend time, my entire life with you! In the same house, eating at the same dining table-"

"Don't forget bedroom luv. Pretty hard to pretend marriage if we sleep separately…you know how suspicious servants get."

"Why you presumptuous snake! That was never in our agreement."

"Yes well I assumed you would have come to the same conclusion as I. I merely thought you had some use for that brain of yours. Besides having it aid you in your whining and name-calling!"

"Are you even aware of the mess we've got ourselves into?" Elizabeth asked her husband, feeling the incredible need to clobber him with the book in her hand. "We just got married in the most scandalous fashion because you, _Spike_**," she hissed, "could not keep your mouth shut!** Not only that, now we have to live in your country house for a whole year so that the whispers of scandal will die down!"

Spike rubbed his temples and could only curse **Angel and his bloody insane idea of a plan**…

In the Dinning Room. Four Hours Before

"Ehem. Ladies and Gentlemen I have a very important announcement to make, concerning two very special people-" Lord Wentworth went on with his speech while Spike snickered silently. How very droll, a speech about his two very special persons. Not for long.

Spike listened to the part where Angel's father said, "And without further ado…" before getting ready for his little act.

"My son, future heir to the earldom, Liam Wentworth the fifth will end his engagement to Miss Elizabeth Summers to wed on th-"

"Stop! Lord Wentworth I must have a word with you." For all intent and purposes, Spike managed to look decently distressed, like that of a heart broken pounce. "William, my dear boy, what is the meaning of this? I was about to announce the wedding-"

Spike interrupted him and took him slightly away from the crowd and their curious ears.

From Buffy's seat, she could see the Earl's face turning seven shades red and then some as he listened to William. She had thought that William would at least talk to him privately, not in front of the guests. But they did not really have the time to come up with a better plan. So it shall be conversing out in the open…

She silently hoped everything will turn out all right but from the loud gasp followed by an "Impossible!" from Lord Wentworth, She judged that it was going to be far from all right. Spike looked contrite and at the shake of his head, he seemed to be disagreeing with something the earl said.

Before the crowd could start to inch any closer to the men, they returned from the corner of the room. Lord Wentworth's face ashen.

"Well," Lord Wentworth addressed the crowd, "It seems that a wedding is to be held. Between Miss Elizabeth and… the Earl of Ramsey. William." The crowd collectively gasped at the startling turn of events but quieted down as they waited for Lord Wentworth to continue. He did not, instead he left abruptly, he steps carrying with him a silent storm that told of his mood.

All hell broke loose then with people wondering loudly what had broken Elizabeth's engagement to Angel and her sudden marriage to William. Elizabeth wondered about that too and went to find William. She felt all eyes on her as she left the dining hall.

This cannot be good.

She found him standing near the window in the hallway, looking out into the woods. Before she could even announce her approach, Angel was there in front of him.

"Spike! What in devil's name did you say to him! He looked just about ready to kill anybody who is unfortunately in his path." Angel grabbed the other man and spun him around. Shaking him violently.

"I told him what I had to. He refused to listen to plan A. So I gave him B instead."

"And what would B entail, Spike!" Angel stepped back, looking at the man he wished he could throttle right now.

Sheepishly Spike said something. So soft that Angel had to ask him to repeat. "I told him we were intimate. So intimate, a marriage to you will ruin your reputations."

A deathly silence followed the end of his sentence before Elizabeth came forward and slapped him. "Spike? You are Spike?"

Before he could reply she slapped him again, earning an "Oi!" from him. "How dare you ruin my good name you scoundrel!"

**Chapter Six: Oi!**

She was devastated, confused and highly irritated, but she had to admit, the man was filthy. And rich.

Very.

He was, in fact, _filthy_ rich.

She held back the small gasp of awe as she stepped into the large foyer, just beyond the sterling portico, and grand double doors with the "is-that-gold?" handles. The hallway was lavishly decorated in tones of mahogany and green, with a dash of gold, and standing at attention were his long line of people in waiting.

"Graham? I have acquired a wife."

The shocked gasps of disbelief immediately followed from the waiting crowd; however Graham merely raised his perfectly arched eyebrows, a small resemblance to the man next to her, if she could even call him that. Maybe dog was more fitting a name.

One maid in particular looked especially sheet white. Maybe Little Willy was not merely dipping his ink in brothels. She had to rectify the situation. Soon. No reputable lady would allow her husband to partake in such proclivities in her home.

Buffy did not know what disgusted her more, her ready acceptance that this Spike is her husband or the fact that she was thrust into a loveless marriage spiraling fast into a problematic business arrangement.

Which, in truth, is exactly what she had gotten herself into.

_Once he leaves we would pretend to be married and when everything blows off we'll have a divorce._

She wished she had her faculties about her, instead of being enthralled in that dog's beguilingly gentlemanly manners. She would have realized how very foolish the whole thing was. Damn Spike. It was all his fault.

"Come Buffy, I will take you to see your new room."

She realized he was finished talking to his butler about preparations since her arrival and was now talking to her. And he called her Buffy. In a way that suggests she would be docile and loyal…like a dog! Her eyes narrowed and she refused to respond, looking at Spike's back as he assumed her submissiveness to his orders.

"Call me by my name, Elizabeth, and add a please. _Please_. I will not be manhandled, neither will I be your dog you could bark orders to _Spike_."

Graham smiled, but held back, seeing the fury in his young master's eyes.

"Your full name, Luv? How very stick in the arse of you. Sounds like we will be in a loveless marriage."

"You expected anything else, Spike? Sorry to disappoint."

"Ha! Disappoint, I reckon! Shall I freeze my nads and save us the trouble tonight then?"

Buffy looked confused.

Seeing her befuddlement, he laughed even harder, "oh you silly bint! You didn't think we could pull this off without some legitimate _arrangement_ did you? Lord Wentworth might have agreed to our scandalous marriage, but he is in no way dumb. I suspect he would make an appearance at Ramsey Hall next morning to see us a legitimate couple."

"What?"

"Let me repeat, shall I freeze my nads and save us the trouble tonight then, in our marriage bed, where marriages are sealed and closed with a kiss and a-"

"OI!" Spike cursed harder as he felt the sting of her slap.

The second one he had gotten in a few hours.

This bloody girl was dangerous, he thought as he glared at her retreating back.


End file.
